wccrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Brindlespirit
A brown furred she-cat with light brown tints on her chest and cheeks, with a white muzzle and long whiskers. Eyes are a shade of amber. Server History Brindlespirit started as a medicine cat in ShadowClan. During her first appearance, she was always considered an elder cat. Though she was portrayed as harsh and mean at times, lots of users loved her and compared her to Yellowfang. RP history The old she-cat was made when Darkstorm became an apprentice. During this time, Thornstar was the leader of ShadowClan. Because of Thornstar's harsh rule, Brindlespirit would always find herself giving advice to the apprentices and healing their wounds when things went sour. She is best known in the server for the cat that "baps" you. As, in roleplay she was often using her paws to slap or hit cats that got on her nerves, to get their attention, or she simply felt like it. Medicine Cat Brindlespirit was often found snoozing in the Medicine Cat den when cats needed her assistance. This often lead her apprentice, Bloomsong, to do all the work. When she was awake, Brindlespirit would often find ways to wiggle her way out of work and have Bloomsong do it. When the old cat would eventually have to do her business, it was quick, yet effective. Though often times she did things that had others question her methods, but she insisted it was part of the job. Sometimes Brindlespirit would convince herself that StarClan would send her messages or omens about things despite lack of evidence or context. For example, she stepped on a thorn and was certain StarClan was telling her that Thornstar would ruin ShadowClan. No action came out of this, though. It only lead her to be more hostile towards the leader. Death Brindlespirit died in her sleep after telling Bloomsong she was too tired to travel to the half-moon meeting. The old cat knew she was dying soon, and didn't want her former apprentice to see her go. This happened a few moons before the Rogue Invasion. Upon discovery of her body, she was buried by Bloomsong, Hawktooth, Lumberpelt and Darkstorm. Though she was gone, the presence of her still lingered. Bloomsong felt a bap on the back of her head as she left the grave site. Character Development Brindlespirit's outward personality had not changed much from when she was first introduced. Though her understanding of others and compassion began to shift as her life went on. Even if she cares for a cat, she will remain stubborn and short-tempered. Showing her love or compassion for others comes in the form of her rude and harsh nature. Most cats that are close to her know this, though it can be unsettling to strangers. Quotes Thornstar: "...You've been a good cat, Brindlespirit." Brindlespirit: "I can't say the same for you, Thornstar." —Brindlespirit to Thornstar during his retirement. - - Ratpaw: "Brindlespirit, could I have you check on my leg? It..kind of hurts." Brindlespirit: ''"Alright...Tell me how this feels."'' —BrindleSpirit to Ratpaw before hitting his leg with her paw. - - Ratpaw: "H-How bad is my leg?" Brindlespirit: "Actually, I think we may need to cut it off." Ratpaw: ''"R-Really?!"'' Brindlespirit: ''"No, Crow-brain! You'll be fine. Stop worrying."'' —BrindleSpirit to Ratpaw as she slapped him with her paw. - - Darkpaw: "Well Brindlespirit dosn't know what she's saying sometimes-" Brindlespirit: "Don't you cats have anywhere else to complain about me in?" —BrindleSpirit to Darkstorm after overhearing him. - - Darkpaw: "How long did Brindledung say you were going to be in here?" Brindlespirit: "Don't you test me, kit!" —BrindleSpirit to Darkstorm before hitting him over the head with her paw. - - Lumberpaw: "Brindlespirit I need some advice!" Brindlespirit: "Why do these cats insist on telling me their problems?" —Brindlespirit to Lumberpelt as the apprentice entered the den. - - "...Bloomsong need not worry. That mouse-brain has her heart in many different places..." —Brindlespirit to Rainpaw and Hollywasp in StarClan. - - "You behave yourself, don't do anything that would leave me to have to go down there and teach you a lesson." —Brindlespirit to Badgerstar as after she gifted him his fourth life, Stubbornness. - - Hawktooth: "If I was down ther' I'd of killed all those rogues by now!" Brindlespirit: ''"You'd of died the split second you leap, your old bones would've gave in, you old cat."'' Hawktooth: "We can't just sit here an' do nothin'!" Brindlespirit: ''"-And we can't just go down there either, can we you crowbrain?!"'' Hawktooth: ''"Will ya stop hittin' me?!"'' —Brindlespirit white hitting Hawktooth in StarClan, during the rouge invasion near the end of The Silver Arc. - - Category:ShadowClan Category:Characters Category:The Silver Arc Category:StarClan